Broken Spirits
by CardofSpades
Summary: Matthias shook uncontrollably. The air around him heavy with dust and small debris, the thick iron scent of blood swirled around him in the stagnant air. His legs buckled underneath him, knees crashing into the rumble that was once the shingling of a roof. SnK universe. Not a crossover because I don't really mention any characters from SnK. Rated T.


Italics are flashbacks.  
><span>So I just wanted to say hello to everyone, sorry for not being on a lot. And I hope you enjoy this story<span>

Matthias shook uncontrollably. The air around him heavy with dust and small debris, the thick iron scent of blood swirled around him in the stagnant air. His legs buckled underneath him, knees crashing into the rumble that was once the shingling of a roof, "Ti...m." He struggled to drag his limp arm up and out towards the giant Titan whose dead eyes looked satisfied before shifting towards him, blood lust never sated, "TIM!" His anguished cries finally bubbled up, his eyes welling up with tears, fingers gripping his blade once more as he stood up with shaky legs.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh wow, I didn't think that sturdy body of yours could balance in the air like a dainty ballerina." Tim scoffed at Matthias teasing, body suspended in the air gracefully. He didn't want to admit it, but the other was right.<em>

_"Better than you, didn't you twist yourself around to spin?" He called back to the blond who just rolled his eyes and laughed, being pushed by another who stood beside him to shut up._

_"At least I was still balanced!" He snorted earning him a swift hit to the back of the head by one of the instructors. The look on his face indicating that this was no laughing matter. Tim smirked moving his legs slightly to start swinging waiting for them to lower him back down._

* * *

><p>"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" He screamed in rage, the monsters ever terrifying face mocking him. He fired his grapple-hooks at the building behind the monster and activated the gas mechanism, swinging himself out of the way of the large fleshy hand that came down a moment after. If he hadn't been so foolish. If he had stayed within the plan. It was his fault. All his fault.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So why are you joining?" Tim asked, relaxing a bit next to Matthias who was chewing on a piece of bread he hadn't finished yet. Their training was complete. Tim making it into the top ten. Matthias cocked his head and hummed, he didn't reinstate the question since Tim had already explained his reason behind starting training, the taller of the two wanted to keep his sister and brother safe from the titans. But Tim himself had never gotten a straight answer from the blond. Matthias tapped his finger against his knee, turning slightly to face Tim, a dark smile plastered on his face. He shuddered when the blond answered in a tight and flaky tone. "They look like fun to hunt down and slaughter." He wasn't expecting an answer that would haunt him for the rest of his life.<em>

* * *

><p>Matthias bared his teeth, his grip on the removable blade's handles so tight his knuckles begun to turn white. The wind ripped right past him as he maneuvered himself around and up, his moves sloppy, but he just had to land a hit. Just one. Instead the Titan whipped his hand around slamming right into him as he has going in for a finishing move, sending him flying. Violently slamming into a wall, whichever one it hurt like a bitch. There wasn't much pain since the shock was still present. He didn't know where he landed. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be eaten to. A small smile worked its way to his lips, vision fading into black.<p>

_"Hey do something for me." Matthias gestured for Tim to come closer, they both stood at the top of the wall Rose. The sun was setting and surprisingly everything for once was a bit calm. Humming he got a bit closer, unsure what the other wanted._

_"Isn't it nice? The sky." Tim just frowned, confused at the question._

_"Didn't you want me to do something for you?" He asked, watching Matthias shake his head and sigh._

_"Yeah but...answer the question first."_

_Tim continued giving him a confused expression before sighing and glancing out at the soft pinks and fading reds that turned into the milky blue night sky, it was pretty nice, a break from all the crap that was still happening with the titans. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty nice." He said with a shrug before turning towards Matthias. "It still doesn't help my question what did you wan-" He was cut off by Matthias tugging him down to brush their lips together in a small kiss, pulling back almost instantly. His face dusted with a soft pink._

_"We should get down before we um...get in trouble." He laughed before taking his leave, using his gear to quickly scale the wall back down leaving Tim wondering what just happened, and why didn't Mat stick around so he could kiss him back._

* * *

><p>When he finally came to, his whole body ached, his head throbbed and he felt like he hadn't left the bed he was lying in for weeks now. Groaning he tried to sit up, not getting to far since his body felt like lead. "Oh good you're awake." Matthias turned his head to the new voice, finding Lotte standing there, in her cadet uniform. Matthias felt a giant lump lodge itself in his throat when seeing Tim's sister a sad expression on her usual sweet face. The lose of her brother must of hit her hard as well.<p>

"I am so sorry." He chocked out, fingers clenching the bedsheets, his stomach twisting in guilt. He watched her stiff posture droop, like she herself had also given up.

"It's not your fault, Mat it happens." He wanted to argue that it was his fault. That it was all his fault that Tim was swallowed whole by a Titan not a single body part left to even bury for a proper funeral. His fault her brother was dead, and that he couldn't even slay the Titan who'd done it. But he clenched his teeth and tried not to cry at the thought of it. "Here, He'd probably wanted to give you this anyways. I found it when helping...scrape up the bodies this morning." She walked closer hands gingerly holding a folded blue and while scarf. Once the property of Tim, he wore it every where. It was only so ironic that it was this that was left over from him. He reached out with shaky hands to accept the gift, bringing it close and unraveling it, the feeling of it's rough fabric and stretched out ends between his fingers made him hiccup as tears swelled in his eyes again. He brought it up to his chest holding it there as he silently weeped.

* * *

><p><em>Tim cursed slaying another Titan, when where they going to stop. He couldn't see Matthias anymore. The other probably running to save some of the cadets that where pushed into slaying titans right out of training. But he needed to find him, just because the other was pretty good at slaying Titans didn't mean he was so well versed in the plan given to him, nor a plan that he made up himself. He would always be a winging it kind of guy. Propelling himself forward with the momentum gained from using his ODM gear gave him a nice starting point in finding the blond. "Matthias!" He called out seeing him fly past him steel wires tangling around him, his blades broken down. A quick glance back and he saw a giant titan moving towards them. "Mat!" He jumped after him, watching his sluggish movements as he pulled himself back up a bit dazed. "Oh god don't ever do that." He scolded, helping him back up to his feet, a rather tired smile tugging at his lips as Matthias just laughed a sorry.<em>

_He was relieved until he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body, in a quick attempt to salvage anything he pushed Matthias back, his own weight being lifted up into the air, he panicked, already knowing what was going to happen. He fumbled for his sword and stabbed at the Titan's hand that held him, he ended up making the Titan screech bringing him closer towards it's open mouth the smell of rotting carcass breathing up out to him. He gasped reaching out the other way, he had jammed his blades, unable to move them, and unable to get his backups._  
><em>I forgot to say I love you./ Tim wanted to scream out to Matthias, but was cut short already dropped into the large slimy mouth, he watched his line of view turn from a scorching gray sky to a overload of red._

* * *

><p>End! Yeah. So I hope you enjoyed this unedited shifting story.<p> 


End file.
